Pimps of the Old Republic
by Militan
Summary: A young soldier is sent to Taris to recieve aid in the Jedi Civil War. The mission is lead by the Jedi Bastila and is going well until Darth Malak attacks the cruiser called the Endar Spire. Rated M for explicit sexual content


Pimps of the Old Republic

On a busy dock at the heart of Coruscant the massive Republic fleet the Endar Spire was waiting for take off. It had been set for the journey to Taris all day, loaded with cargo and supplies which were crucial for this specific mission. Numerous republic soldiers and skilled scouts were gathered. One of them was Joe Grovery, a young elite soldier newly hired by the republic. He had long brown combed back hair which almost reached his neck, dark eyes and a fierce looking face. He had been assigned on this mission as late as this morning by the captain John Scyer. Joe was a little surprised by the late calling, frankly he didn't have much of a clue what the mission was about. However here he stood, in the briefing hall of the Endar Spire half listening to some jedi yakking on about the duties of the crew.

"Coruscant is not a safe place of operations anymore. Malak proves to be a vital threat to the entire galaxy. His spies and army of battlefleets makes our existence difficult. We have chosen Taris as an undercover system to gather a resistance army while we determine how we can defeat the endless sith threat. We have…"

"Care to explain why we are heading to Taris, a planet unsure of their allegiance with just a few soldiers", interjected Joe. The female jedi stopped abruptly and all heads turned to Joe. The Jedi gave Joe a fierce look of dislike, clearly annoyed by the interruption. She was actually a very hot female Jedi thought Joe when he got a good look at her.

"I beg you pardon?" she said with as much calm in her voice as she could muster.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I got dragged out this morning by no other than Captain Scyer to serve the republic on a mission no one has yet explained to me; later to find out that he is not even part of the crew."

"This is a highly classified operation, only a certain few know the specific details", explained Jedi Bastila impatiently. "You are one of those who shall help the republic reach an agreement with the Tarisians. More than that you are not authorized to know."

After a tiring briefing Joe went to the crew quarters to find his cabin. He could hear the engines start and the ship gently lifting from the dock and taking off. He felt an excitement which he hadn't felt for a long while. Coruscant was a really cool planet but the republic controlled his every move there; he hadn't fucked a girl for a week now. Plus he had heard that the tarisian chicks were smoking hot. Taris would be the 145 planet he'd explored so far.

After entering his cabin he noticed that it was quite big. Someone wanted him to feel comfortable. It was a round room with clear view from the windows. It had a bed, one secure chair for the jump to lightspeed and a footlocker at the end of the room. Joe opened the footlocker and put his blaster, his dagger looking vibroblade and some other equipment inside. The door to the cabin opened and a woman entered. She had a soft gorgeous face with long blond hair. She wore a tight jump suit which exposed her beautiful curves and large breasts.

"Oh I'm sorry", she said shyly. "I can't really find my cabin. I must've walked in on at least five occupied ones now."

"Hey I don't mind some company", said Joe. "This trip would be pretty boring without anyone to…. talk to." He could see her confusion and continued. "Come in and get comfortable."

"Ok, thanks a lot, I'm pretty exhausted. What's your name?"  
"Grovery, Joe Grovery."

"My name is Natalia"

"Beautiful name – Let me guess, you're from….. Alderaan. Am I right?"

"Yes you are." She giggled. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I know dialects very well."

"I know who you are" She said suddenly. "You're that fool from the briefing"

"Ehh….yeah. I just get really tired of the republic bossing us around and telling us what to do all the time without any explanation."

"I agree. But you better get used to it. We should….."

_All crew members__ secure yourself and fasten your seatbelts. Get ready for lightspeed._

"That was the comm. announcer" said Natalia. "We better do as they say. But you only have one seat, and I don't have time to find another cabin."

"Well you could always sit on my lap" replied Joe confident. "That will at least keep you safe."

"I guess I could do that" she said quietly.

Natalia sat down on his lap and they fastened themselves tightly to the chair. The chair was a little small for both of them. Joe felt a special sensation of her butt having such a close contact to him. He felt an urge to do her right now but decided to keep it smooth. He could feel his erection pressing upwards her ass and he knew that she could feel it too. She twitched on the place but didn't say a word. That gave Joe the impression that she might like it.

_Jump to lightspeed in 3…2…1…_

The ship accelerated vastly to hyperspace and he could feel his boner digging even more up towards her butt. He moved his right hand to her side and started stroking her softly. He could hear her aroused pantings when he began kissing her tenderly on the neck.

"Please, don't" she said. "I don't even know you"

"What is there to know?" said Joe. "We all have urges, and not to act upon your instincts is foolish. We both want each other"

"Please loosen the belt Mr. Grovery, I'm leaving"

"I doubt you will. You are way too horny for that. One way or another I _will_ get into your panties."

"You are a very strange man Mr. Grovery" whispered Natalia very aroused.

Joe loosened the belt around the seat and they got up. He now noticed how wet her pussy was, which was a pleasing thought. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. Meanwhile he began to stroke her tits with one hand and grab her perfectly formed ass with the other. She let out a quiet moan and pulled herself closer to Joe. Now his body completely touched hers. She let out another moan when she felt his dick pressing towards her clitoris.

"Undress" he said simply.

Natalia smiled wickedly and pushed him onto the bed. She stripped her shirt off and pants slowly and to Joe's satisfaction she wore neither panties nor a bra. Her body was like an angel. Her boobs were big and firm and her pussy were shaved, hot and wet.

"I'm going to fuck the shit outta you" said Joe.

She bent down and put her hands inside his pants and reached for his dick. She pulled it out and took it in her mouth. She started sucking and used her tongue to enhance the sensation. The feeling was incredible. His cock grew even bigger in her mouth and it got a hard time fitting it in there. Joe grabbed her hair and began to push her head up and down. The pleasure he got from her greedily sucking his dick was indescribable. He was close to cumming now. She licked the top now but he pushed her right down into sucking again. He didn't fucking care, he was going to cum in her. He exploded in her mouth in a massive orgasm. She struggled a bit but swallowed everything obediently in the end. She moved and tried to raise her head but Joe held on tightly to her hair.

"Now keep sucking until I become hard again" said Joe.

Shortly thereafter Joe erected fully in her mouth once again. After a wonderful series of fellatio he came again. This time she nearly choked. She didn't expect Joe to deliver in such a magnitude once again.

He went out of her mouth and watched her figure. She was truly hot, but in some manner he wished that it was the young Jedi girl from the briefing that he was about to fuck.

He stroked her body and started caressing her tits. Her nipples became hard when he began sucking them tenderly. Natalia almost jumped when he put two fingers into her tight pussy, she was already wet. Joe turned her around and spanked her hard on her ass cheek. She screamed loud, in both pain and pleasure. She lied back on the bed and spread her legs wide. She had a hungry welcoming look all over her face.

"What are you waiting for soldier, an invite?"

Joe got a wicked smile and entered her slowly from the top. She moaned loudly when she felt her tight walls open to a maximum.

"Ohh, that feels so good… I can't take it, the pleasure is too much, o yes"

"I've not even started yet. But I'll give you what I got, bitch"

And just like that Joe started pounding her fast, giving her a complete momentum of grace. She was groaning from the top of her lungs now. He could feel her cumming but he continued even faster. He guessed that she came about 6 times before he finally released into her hole. He rolled over on the bed with the sound of her panting in the background.

"That… was unbelievable" moaned Natalia.

"That last load was huge" said Joe. "I definitely got you pregnant."

"Fuck you. I have a husband, it doesn't matter if I get pregnant, you know."

"No it is because you're a dirty whore." She didn't say anything. "Now, posture up and get on your four." She obeyed. Joe grabbed her hips and placed himself on his knees behind her cute ass. He put one finger in her pussy and took her by complete surprise when he forced his dick inside her ass. He penetrated her so roughly that the first reaction from her was to scream loudly. After four humps he realized that it didn't feel good for her. At that moment he didn't give a fuck and instead he started pulling her hair hard and spanked her ass while he humped her. In a minute or two he came inside of her completely exhausted. He rolled over and looked at her. She was still with tears in her eyes. He considered apologizing, but instead he repaid her by eating her pussy. She enjoyed it very much, although after a couple of minutes she fell asleep. Suddenly Joe got really annoyed, how dare she fall asleep now? In response to this Joe decided to punish her. He pushed inside of her, fucking her while she was sleeping, and continued to do so for some time until he felt that his climax was approaching. At that time he pulled out and released his biggest load yet on her face. It was so massive that the cum went down on her upper body down to her pussy. He did the exact same thing another time but this time he came on her hair. Take that bitch.

Preview of the next chapter:

_The attack came out of nowhere. Numerous sith freighters began to fire at the massive republic fleet called the Endar Spire. Their numbers and firepower were too great for the ship, and it started drifting down near the planet of Taris._

_Joe Grovery was a young recruit hired by the republic for this mission. After a very busy night he had hoped for some sleep before reaching the destination. Joe had the evening before disconnected any communication or alarm into his cabin. A heavy laser blast collided with the ship and caused the Endar Spire to rumble fiercely. He almost flew out of his bed, confused of what was going on. The hot babe he scored with last night was long gone, she was probably pissed. He put on his gear quickly and got out his blaster. In the midst of all turmoil he almost didn't notice the man storming in._

_"What the fuck is going on here", Joe asked._

_"We've been ambushed by a Sith battlefleet", the man yelled out quickly. "The Endar Spire is under attack. Hurry up Grovery, we need to secure the ship now"._

_"I've never seen you before", said Joe._

_"My name is Trask Ulgo, I'm your bunk… bah it doesn't matter. We just need to find Bastila and make sure she is safe. Lets move it, we don't have much time"_

_"Bastila?" mumbled Joe while running swiftly along the corridor. "Wait, isn't that the hot Jedi we were supposed to protect. Think I saw her on the briefing."_

_"Shut up" whispered Trask. "Sith troopers are right ahead. Hide behind the wall and we can think of something." There were about 8 sith troopers guarding the hallway._


End file.
